Darkness call
by xxxmidnight-kitsunexxx
Summary: Harry was abused and constantly reminded that he'll never belong. But he was smart, beautiful and magic favored him over all else. Dark!harry Smart!harry... warning YAOI, gore, violance and language
1. Chapter 1

Midnight: this is the first fanfic im posting

Kit: I'm Helping!

Ash: SO AM I!

Kit: thank you captain obvious

Midnight: whatever

Kit: Midnight doesn't own anything

by: xxxmidnight-ashxxx

It was so cold. He felt as if all the warmth had drained from his body. He stared down at his blood soaked hands. He wanted to cry, to scream to feel anything that would make him feel human. But he couldn't. The pain had gone a long time ago and all he felt was numb. He felt empty. His eyes did not shed tears, he could not pull a sound from his throut. He was so tired. Tired of the years of decite, of lies, of fake smiles and false pleasantries. At the age of six Harry Potter had seen more than a full fledged adult.

He sat there in his cupbourd, in the dark and thought of what had perspired that day.

_flashback_

_Harry had woken up that morning and was excited for his first day of kindergarden. He tried not to let it show on his face though. To the Dursley's this was punishment. He had to act like he didn't want to go. He had considered himself smart for his age. He had proven himself smarter than Dudley at least. He didn't know about other kids his age. He had naver asossiated himself with others do to his "freakishness" as his uncle Vernon like to put it. He had spent most of his days doing housework or sitting in the nearby public library. He had been going to libraries and bookstores since he was four. Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley and was force to bring harry along. Since then any place that had books was like a haven to him. The librarian had taken a liking to him and taught him reading, writing, math, music, language and other things._

_He had not expected that he would be smarter that the other kids by leaps and bounds. _

_When he walked into the class it was filled with other kids idly chatting about everything and nothing. He noticed the teacher and certain students were looking at him funny. He rased an elegant eyebrow. What were they staring at._

_What he didn't realize was that he was absolutely stunning. His long dark black locks fell in choppy layers down his back. It raised slightly at the ends as if it were trying to fight the laws of gravity. His bangs covered the lightning bolt scar and framed his petite face and contrasted nicely with his pale complexion. His features were soft yet strong, kind but feral. He had pink pouty lips, high cheekbones, a cute button nose but the thing that stood out the most was his eyes. They were bright emerald green with small flakes of gold sprinkled in. his pupils were slightly cat like and made his face so much more defines. If that weren't enough He was a bit short for his age with a petite lithe body. _

_The years of ridicule from his relitives warpped his perception of himself. he thought he was ugly and a freak. But in reality he held an unearthly beauty._

_He sat through his classes being as quiet aas he could compaired to his cousin who was loud and obnoxious. The teacher seemed to love him for that and smothered him with attention._

_That night Harry had been carrying plates to set the table and Dudley felt the need to trip him as a form of payback for getting more attention that he did. He fell to the floor the plates shattering and the shards lodged into his arms. Blood covering the floor. Aunt Petunia was livid she had screamed at him for being worthless and stupid. When she finally tired of that uncle Vernon had dragged him by the hair into the upstairs bathroom and proceded to beat him bloody. Then he dragged him back downstairs and threw him intothe cupboard yelling about how he was a freak that didn't deserve to live._

_end flashback_

Harry gave a humorless laugh as he closed his eyes, imagining that he was healed that there was not a scar or bruise on his skin. He felt his body heat up and tingle. He loved that feeling. The feeling of his magic comforting him like the mother he never had. He had learned he could use magic when he was five. Last year he had been crying behing a large tree in "aunt Petunia's" garden. He was so upset that a rock ha dfloated off the ground right in front of him. He quieted his crying and the rock suddenly dropped.

He focused on the rock and willed it to float again, it did. Soon harry was experimenting with the extent of his powers. it was hard at first but soon he could just think of something and willed it to reality. It was an absolute high but he had to keep it a secret. He didn't want to give his relitives any more reason to hate his guts.

Harry quickly cleaned himself and his matress of any signs of blood. Then he quietly went into a dreamless sleep.

Harry opened his eyes blearily the next morning. He groaned and forced himself awake. He looked the toy watch he was using as an alarm claock. it was only six in the morning but harry knew that if he didn't wake up now while the Dursley's were asleep he wouldnever be able to clean himself up properly.

Now at eight years old Harry had quite a solid grip on his magic and was considered a prodigy by his teachers. Though he asked them not to tell anyone, they reluctantly agreed. He was up to collage level reading and writing, AP calculus (though he didn't really enjoy math), He enjoyed forensic science and leaning about history. He also had other talents though. He was now fluent in French, German, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, Chinese and some other lesser languages he found interesting such as Hawaiian and Filipino. He was currently learning Latin.

He aslo enjoyed music and learning new intruments. He had mastered violin, viola, chello, piano, guitar, flute and the harp. He loved any form of art from contour drawings to clay scuptures. He couldn't really do anything but sketch and color in his small cupbaord but some days he would go to school and skip classes (with permission) and just sit in the art room doing anything he felt doing that day.

Harry chuckled silently as he unlocked the cupboard door with his magic. He made his way silently to the guest bathroom with a towel he stole from aunt Petunia's closet. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and brushed his long, dark hair. He dressed in cloths three times his size, Dudley's old ones. He didn't care to much about what he wore.

He finally left the bathroom and locked himself back into the cupboard. About an hour and a half later aunt Petunia opened his cupboard and yelled at him to make breakfast. He stepped out of his cupboard and into the kitchen. He gracefully manuvered through the kitchen, this caused Petunia to boil with jealousy. She huffed and stompped out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Harry sighed and continued his work.

Midnight: Okay so im keeping it short to see how you all like it

Kit: If you like it then we'll keep writing

Ask: if you don't then we'll still write but the pplz who dont like it don't have to read

Midnight: so review but no flames plz


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight: Omg i love you ppl!

Kit: she's happy she got good results even if her spelling sucks

Midnight: HEY! okie so apparently I need to beak the scenes more smoothly so i'll try and fix the first chapter

Ash: DON'T IGNORE ME!

Kit:... Anyway, Midnight doesn't own anything

Ash: Kit's a bif meanie

**Darkness call**

**chapter 2**

By: xxxmidnight-kitsunexxx

Harry stared at a large, dark purple snake. Apparently Dudley wanted a pet and his aunt and uncle were never one to dissapoint their "little boy". So there they were, in a pet shop looking for the perfect pet for Dudley. Harry pittied the poor animal soon to be chosen. They poor creature would merely be used as a toy then either be thrown away or left to die.

Dudley was running around the store looking at all the animals then stopped and looked towards Harry. Dudley strode ove to Him with a large evil grin on his round face. As soon as he was within reach of Harry he quickly shoved him to the floor and laughed loudly, making the shop owner glare at him. Dudley didn't even look ashamed, he just turned to look at the snake Harry was looking at earlier. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew what Dudley was going to do. He was going to ask Aunt Petunia if he could have the snake just because Harry took an interest in it. Then he would show it off to Harry if only to taunt him.

Dudley waved to his mother. Yup he totally called it.

"Mummy... I want this one." He said batting his lashes in attempt to look innocent. Harry wanted to gag it was disgusting. He was suprised however when the shop owner did a gagging noise from behind the counter. Harry smiled at the man. He was probably in his late forties or early fifties. His hair was geying and long. He pulled into a low pony tail that made the balding spot on his head seem wider than it was. Harry couldn't help but smile. The man caught it and reciprocated it.

"Of course dear, anything you want" Aunt Petunia said with a sickly sweet smile. She was so fake.

Aunt Petunia tured towards the owner. "Sir we'll take this one." The man looked up only to do a double take on what she was pointing at.

"Ma'am, I don't think that's a good idea" His voice was gruff and rasped. Probably from smoking.

"Nonsense my little Dudders said he wanted that snake." She tilted her chin up at the man trying to look important. Harry dicreetly rolled his eyes.

"Listen, that snake is extremely poisonous and had a short temper. I don't think it's a ideal pet for a child of his stature." the owner retorted his eyes narrowing at her obvious lack of respect or common sense.

"It's poisonous?" She asked, he nodded his head. "Then I assume it's illegal. If you don't want me telling the athorities you have a poisonous snake on display you will give me that snake!"

Harry winced slightly at the shrill tone of voice. The man paused and frowned. He got up from behind the counter and walked over keys in hand. Aunt Petunia looked pleased knowing she would get her way and Dudley was nearly jumpig in excitment at the thought of being able to rub something in Harry's face. It might even help with his popularity at the elementary school.

"You will regret this." The owner said. Opening the snikes cage. He let the snake slither out of the cage. He wasn't expecting it to make it's way to Harry. The owner was about to stop it when Petunia stuck out a hand.

"Let the snake bite the boy. He is a useless orphan that no one would miss" She said letting go of her perfect mother facade. Inwardly she was jumping for joy at the thought of getting rid of the little abomination. However the snake stoped a few inches away from the small boy and boyed it's head in submission.

_*Greatingssssss masssssster* _the snake hissed. Harry couldn't believe his ears. Snakes didn't talk, Right? Before he knew what he was doing he hissed back at the snake in a language he didn't know he knew

_*why are you calling me masssssster*_ Harry asked and distantly heard Aunt Petunia's shriek of horror or Dudley calling him a freak.

_*You ssssspeak our tounge, you are dark but you are not evil... therefore you are my masssster* _The snake answered eager to please his new master. Harry pondered that for a minute.

_*Will you lisssssten to me?* _Harry asked.

_*Yessssss* _Harry smiled at the creature and reached out to stoke it's head. The snike nearly melted at the touch, but he did shiver in pride at the praise his great master gave.

_*What issssss your name* _The serpent looked up at Harry

_*Nefertiti* _Ah, so it was a girl snake. Harry smiled again before holding out his arm. Nefertiti happily coiled around it slithering up his body before resting her head on the crook of his neck.

"No!" Aunt Petunia's voce broke through his happy daze. "Absolutely not. I wiil not accept this. That snake is to come nowhere near our house"

The owner held back a snicker. "I don't beleive you have a choice in the matter, animals choose their masters and it seems that The snake..."

"Nefertiti" Harry corrected. "Her name is Nefertiti."

"Right... well it seems like Nefertiti has chosen this youngboy. I've had her here for quite some time andshe's never taken a shine to anyone like this."

Dudley growled. He did not like being out done by a freak like Harry.

"I bet the stupid thing isn't even poisonous or even dangerous. It's just a bi wussy." He yelled stomping toward where Harry stood with Nefertiti. Wrong move. The snake was instantly on gaurd, ready to kill anything or anyone who proved to be a threat to her master. Herbody tensed and coiled to lash out at any moment. Her mouth open to show her long translucent fangs dripping with hot venom as she hissed menacingly. Dudley squeeked and rushed away to hide behind his mother. Harry soothed the snake, hissing praise and comfort. Nefertiti visibly relaxed and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"See what I mean" The owner said, a wide smile on his face making the corner of his eyes wrinkle.

"Fine!" Petunia huffed. "But it stays in your cupbaord, I don't want to see that thing slithering around the house."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now come Dudley let pick out aother animal for you and since that _thing_ took your snake you caan hav two pets" She cooed pinching her sons' cheek.

The owner came up to Harry and watchedthe serpent relax an his small shoulders, it's tail swaying back and forth. It was amazing how someone so small could hold up the large snake without falling over.

"How old are you kid?" He asked.

"Nine" The man was shocked the boy was too small for a nmine year old. He glared at Petunia's back at the other side of the store. obviously it was her fault he was so small. The fat kid next to he pobably ate more than enough for the two of them.

"what's your name?"

"Harry"

"Well then harry, My name is Laurent i'm the owner of this shop... you can stop by any time. I'm sure theanimals would like to see you again." Harry smied a that. If he couldn't get along with other humans at least he could get along with animals

Midnight: Damn... I had so much more i wanted to write but unfortunately i gotta go

Kit: Make sure you review

Ash: ABUSE THE LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN!

Midnight: and remember no flames

Ash: that's right... i kow where you sleep *evil laugh*

Kit: uhhh... no comment


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight: Oh goshness... I'm loving the reviews and the constructive criticism. I know that sounds weird but it's really helping me out.

Kit: To be honest we have no idea what we're doing with this story

Ash: we're just writing as we go along

Midnight: Okay so i got a comment that said that Harry seemed too perfect and i need to tell you

Kit: Harry's not perfect at all... He gives of a perfect facade but he's really broken

Ash: So in other words Harry has issues... alot of the but the one he has the most problem with is trust

Midnight: So I'm time skipping all the way til he's 11

Kit: this way we see how broken he really is

Ash: to the person who said that... lots of love (and a cookie) it helped us figure out how to go about this chappy

Midnight: I do not own Harry Potter *sad face*

**Darkness call**

**chapter 3**

Eleven year old Harry sat under the shade of a tree just staring at the sky. Over the past few years He was slowly starting to slip away. After he had brought Nefertiti home his Uncle had threatened to kill her, to which she hissed dangerously. For once in a long time Harry trully felt scared. He didn't want Nefertiti to die and even if his uncle was just blowing smoke he didn't want he to get hurt. So he had a talk with the serpent and they agreed that she would live outside during the day and at night, if he could find a way, he would let her in.

Harry sighed that had been two years ago but he still felt fear for her every time he let her into the house. He constantly looked over his shoulder for his uncle, if he was caught who knew what that man would do to hr. He didn't care to much of what happened to himself but if Nefertiti ever got hurt or died he didn't know what he'd do. He felt so empty before and somehow Nefertiti filled that empty space along with his magic. He had seen enough of the world to know that men could not be trusted so he his his emotions. Locked them deep inside of him until he was completely alone. He was so lonely, he had thought about suicide a few times but he had his snake to take care of. He couldn't leave her, but he could dream. Dream of the day when he could finally rest. He sometimes wondered what way of dieing he would prefer. Probably falling or bathed in blood.

One thing was for sure he wasn't going to go down without taking a few people with him.

He sighed again petting Nefertiti's head, she was practically purring in contentment. He looked up at the cold gray sky, the air was filled with fog. Then he saw it. A large black and grey own coming strait towards him. It was a beautiful owl with black tribal markings along it's body. He swiftly landed in the tree above him. Harry noticed for the first time that the owl had something in it's mouth.

A letter dropped down into Harry's lap. He stared at it for a moment, cautious of it's contents. He looked up at the beautiful bird and it nodded it's head slightly with a hoot. Harry lifted the letter from his lap and opened it.

_Mister Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have be accepted to hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry..._

The rest didn't really seem to matter. There was a school for magic? how could that be possible. He looked up to the owl again and it hooted as if saying. "Well... what are you waiting for?"

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. It was a bit crowded up there. Each thought bumping into eachother until it was just a bunch of babbled nonsense. He needed to think clearly for this. Of course he wanted to get oway from this god forsaken place but he didn't know if he could handle being around so many people. Somehow when he walked through large crowds he felt as if people were watching his every movement. It unnerved him. He couldn't handle feeling so weak. He couldn't help but feel slightly insecure, he was only eleven after all. But when that happened he would school his face, looking bored and keep going. It was the only thing he could do without looking like a freak of nature.

He stood up from his spot and looked down at Nefertiti, the letter at his side.

"I'll see you tonight." with that he walked back towards Privet drive.

xXxXx

That night Harry was preparing dinner, Dudley's pitbull drooling besides him. The thing was huge and muscular. Harry didn't mind too much. Percius was a good boy, he even put up with Dudley's torment. Percius was neutral when it came to the family. He was only there to amuse Dudley and eat. The other pet Dudley got was a fish but after a week with the overweight boy it died. Harry had felt sorry for it but he knew it was better off dead than with Dudley.

Percius nudged Harry's leg and stared at the stake Harry was cooking. Harry laughed softly. The Dursleys were upstairs he didn't want them to come down because of him making noise. He would surely be beaten. Nefertiti was sleeping on his mattress in the cupboard which thankfully no one went in unless he was in there.

He smiled lightly at the giant dog and cut a small piece of the stake and dropped it on the floor for for Percius. This truly was the only sense of peace he had in this house. Maybe he could go to hogwarts, if only to get away from here. He knew the Dursley's weren't going to like it. They wanted to seem normal, but in his head they were anything but. Him going to a wizard school was definitely not normal and more freakish then anything he had done before. Uncle Vernon would probably throw a fit and lock him in the cupboard for the rest of his life before he let Harry do anything like that.

All the more reason to go.

Heavy footsteps banged down the stairs. There was no doubt in him mind it was Dudley and uncle Vernon.

Harry finished cooking the stake and put it on the plates just as Vernon's gut came into view from behind the stairs. Harry forced asmile on his face and bid his uncle good morning. He got a sneer in response.

"Dinner better be good boy or you won't be getting any." Vernon glared at the small eleven year old.

"Yes sir" Harry almost gagged at calling the lard butt sir.

Aunt Petunia walked into the dining room head held high in false pride. Yup Harry really had to get out of this place. He didn't notice Dudley sneak up behind him until h felt a hand snatch something out of his pocket. His eyes grew wide then narrowed dangerously as he saw what Dudley had stolen from him. The letter dangling in his sausage like fingers.

"Daddy, daddy! Harry got a letter!" Dudley all but screamed.

"Who in the world would write to you?" Vernon laughed maliciously but the laughter died as he scanned the contents of the letter.

"NO! You will not be going!" Vernon yelled his face growing red from anger. That was it, Harry made up his mind. He was going weather they liked it or not. He couldn't take any more of this.

"And what are you going to do about it? Lock me the cupboard?" He growled out. His voice taking on a sort of hissing sound. Vernon instantly went pale at the tone.

"You FREAK! Fine go, but when you step out of that door you will not be aloud back here! You will not live here anymore!" Vernon stormed off, the stairs creaked in protest at the added weight. Petunia fallowing behind her husband leaving Harry standing across the room from Dudley.

"You really are a freak" Dudley said with a sneer and fallowed his parents.

As soon as they all were out of sight Harry slumped to the floor with a heavy sigh. Percius whined slightly beside him and nudged his side in a comforting manner. If there was one thing Harry would miss here it would be Percius.

"Well I guess I better get packed." Harry said and went to do just that. Harry grabbed a ratty old messenger bag an filled it with cloths, toiletries he stole from aunt Petunia, a journal, a sketch book and some pens. He let Nefertiti make her way around his shoulders and stole some money from his uncles wallet.

He pat Percius' head in one last goodbye and walked out the front door and into the dark streets.

Midnight: I had to redo this chappy 3 times because of technical difficulties

Kit: yeah it was really annoying so we had to cut it short sorry

Ash: But review anyways

Midnight: but no flames

Ash: Yeah... flames give you indigestion

Kit: no comment.


	4. AN: PLZ READ!

**plz read... this is very important**

Midnight: OMG! its been forever since my last update...

Kit: sorry to those who were waiting this whole time

Ash: Yeah... lots of stuff happened

Midnight: but before we keep going on with the story i want to know what you all think of the pairings

Kit: we want you all to vote onwho harry should be with

Ash: WE HAVE A LIST!

Midnight: okay s here they are...

List:

DracoHarry

SnapeHarry

RonHarry (I really dont wanna d this but if you ask for it i will)

FredHarry

GeorgeHarry

TwinsHarry

LuciusHarry

or

HaremHarry

Midnight: Now it's all up to you... make sure to vote for your fvorite pairing if you wannasee them together

Kit: that's all for now

Ash: BYE BYE~


End file.
